Release
by piercesbitch
Summary: Chase and Thirteen oneshot. They are both the last one's to still be at work, in the conference room. Paperwork's stupid, so they decide to make the room they work in and the table they sit at a bit more...interesting.


"Chase!" Remy said in a hushed yell as she walked into the conference room.

"Huh? What?" Chase looked up at her in confusion. They were in the room alone. Everyone else had gone home for the day, considering House and the team have just solved an interesting case.

"You know what!" she glared at him, standing close to the door. Chase arched a brow at her and she groaned. "Ugh! You were checking me out in the patient's room earlier! With _everyone_ in there! You're so lucky House didn't notice."

"Oh...sorry, I couldn't help it," Chase flashed her one of his charming grins. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"One wrong move, and House could figure out our...arrangement," she smirked at him and slowly moved to sit in one of the chairs at the glass table.

"Right...our...'arrangement'," he smirked back and followed her with his eyes as she moved. Remy raised her eyebrows at Chase as she sat down next to him.

"Are you watching me?" she grinned and leaned her elbows on the table, making herself closer to Chase.

"Mm. Maybe. Can't help it," he flashed her another grin. Remy arched a brow a him.

"Shouldn't you be finishing your paperwork?" she pushed the papers on the table in front of them closer to the other doctor. Chase frowned.

"But I could be doing something a _lot_ more interesting then paper work," he smirked.

"Oh really?" Remy also smirked, clearly knowing were Chase was going with this. "And that being...?"

"Oh. I think you know," he winked. Remy rolled her eyes, again.

"Do your paperwork." She said while standing back up an walking over to the coffee maker. With her back to the Australian doctor, she smirked and fixed herself a cup of decaf. "Then, maybe, you can do me." The brunette basically heard Chase's jaw drop. Satisfied that she had made an impression on the other doctor, she turned around to see him staring at her with his mouth opened slightly. She could still see the smirk on his lips. "I don't see you working," she teased.

"Oh, sorry, Doctor," Chase winked then turned back to his paperwork, eager to finish it. Remy drank her coffee while watching the other doctor finish up his work. When it looked like he was almost finished, Remy placed her mug next to the coffee maker then walked to the end of the glass table, closest to Chase. Chase looked up at her then back at the file in front of him.

"Almost done." Remy grinned and slightly leaned against the table top.

"Take your time," she hummed to herself softly, waiting a bit eagerly for him to finish up. A few minutes later, Chase closed the file and stood up.

"Done."

"Oh, thank God," Remy said as she pulled Chase to her and kissed him roughly. Chase, a bit surprised at first, pushed her back against the table and kissed her back just as rough. The brunette clutched the collar of his lab coat in her fists and kept Chase pressed up against her. Moving her lips to his neck, Chase groaned slightly and held a firm grip on the woman's waist. "Close the blinds..." she whispered against his neck as she kissed it a few more times.

"Yes, ma'am," Chase chuckled heavily then pulled away and closed the blinds over the glass door and windows of the conference room. While Remy waited for Chase to come back to her, she hoisted herself onto the glass table and watched the man close the blinds. When Chase walked back over to her, he leaned against her and immediately started kissing her again. Remy put all the weight of herself and Chase onto her palms and kissed him back. He had his hands on her waist again, under her shirt this time. His hands felt like fire on her skin, she was instantly craving more. She pushed herself and Chase up and she moved her hands to his shoulders then pushed his lab coat off of his shoulders. After his coat was off, she quickly undid his tie and removed his sweater vest, all with out breaking the heated kiss. Chase reciprocated by gripping the hem of Remy's shirt and pulling it over her head. She gasped as he then ran his hands down her sides and kissed all across her collarbone. She was feeling that fire again. It was all over her body, she felt like her skin was ablaze. And she loved it. Remy pushed him away so she could unbutton his shirt, she needed him. She eagerly undid each button down his shirt then he shrugged it off his shoulders. Next she worked on removing Chase's belt then his pants.

"Ugh! Why are your pants being difficult?" Remy groaned as she fumbled with the button.

"Need help?" Chase chuckled as he easily unbuttoned his pant. She let out a quiet "hmph" and let Chase unbutton an pull off her jeans. Chase realized that he needed her as much as she needed him when he saw her in only her bra and panties. Remy smirked as she saw him eying her up then quickly pushed his pants down. She sat back up and Chase kissed her deeply, leaning on her slightly, forcing her to lean back onto the table again. Remy reciprocated the kiss as feverishly as Chase was kissing her. He slowly slid his hand down her torso and to her waste, rubbing the skin lightly. She groaned softly and nudged the blonde's hand down further. Chase moved his hand down further, slipping it into her panties and pressing his fingers against her folds. Already dripping with need, the brunette groaned, louder this time, and arched her hips into his hand. He slid his finger up her folds and teased her gently, causing Remy to tilt her head back and choke out a moan.

"N-need you. Now," she choked out, pushing Chase's boxers down with her foot. He nodded slightly and stroked her a last time before snaking her panties down her legs. Sitting up a bit, Remy scooted closer to Chase, giving him better access. He quickly, but gently, slid himself into her. They both moaned and Remy arched herself against him. He started with slow deep thrusts, making himself and his partner groan in pleasure. Remy clenched her fingers through his hair as he moved against her. She moaned as Chase started kissing the crook of her neck and shoulder, she loved the feel of his warm breath on her skin when he moaned out.

After a series of grunts, mumbles and moans, Remy dug her nails into Chase's shoulders as they climaxed simultaneously. The brunette slid her hands down the man's shoulders and chest as she felt herself relax, both were panting. He turned his head to kiss the woman deeply as he slid out of her, she sighed through her nose as he moved and kissed him back. After a minute of their sweet kiss, she pulled back and moved head head besides Chase's ear.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I needed that release." With that, she pulled away from him and grabbed her shirt from besides her, sloppily pulling it on. The blonde nodded sightly and moved away so she could get off the table, pulling up his pants and boxers. Remy moved off of the table and grabbed the rest of her clothes; she quickly pulled them on and hung up her lab coat. Grabbing her purse from a chair, she walked to the door and turned to a half dressed Chase. "Clean up, will yah?" she winked as Chase groaned slightly, but left the room before he protest any further.

"Ugh," Chase said to himself and pulled his shirt back on, then set to clean the mess he and Remy both made.


End file.
